Room 21
by Kandis-renea
Summary: Kendall and Logan got into a fight, causing Kendall to go out and get drunk. Kames/Kogan/Jagan. Kames smut.


**Room 21**

**Summary: Kendall and Logan got into a fight, causing Kendall to go out and get drunk. **

**Pairing: Kames, Kogan, Jagan**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that may be recognizable, which sadly includes BTR. I only own the plot.**

**A/N: Enjoy. :)**

Things moved way too fast. Especially when things were heated and you were drunk and fuck. Kendall didn't understand how he went from grinding with a brunette chick to grinding with a brunet male to stumbling down the hall of some random hotel and making out with the same male. But he guessed he wouldn't have changed it. At least for the moment. Things felt amazing; especially when the guy grabbed his hips and pushed him into the wall a little harder than Kendall expected but very much liked.

Kendall barely remembered the reason that he came out tonight. But there was one face, the face of his boyfriend, which kept swirling around his mind. They had gotten into a fight over something really stupid, Kendall couldn't remember what it was; which was slightly due to the alcohol that was running through his system. And really, Kendall knew that he shouldn't be doing this, but the second that the brunet's hands went from his hips to the button on his jeans, Kendall could no longer think straight.

"Fuck," Kendall moaned, when the button popped open and the hand started slipping inside his jeans to wrap around his hard member. "I don't – I don't even know your name."

The guy leaned forward to suck on his earlobe, before trailing open mouthed kisses down his neck and sucking on his pulse point.

Kendall knew that he was doing in on purpose, no need for names in something so sexual that won't happen again; which got Kendall into lifting his hands and running them through the brunet's hair. The guy groaned, when Kendall tugged hard on his hair; and that got Kendall doing it again.

"We need to get inside the room, before anyone walks by." The brunet whispered, pulling away from Kendall's neck. Before unlocking the hotel door, that was conveniently right next to them, he took his hand out of Kendall's pants and ran it up his chest before pulling Kendall's face towards him for their first heated kiss. They got lost in the kiss, lips moving together and tongues come out to tease the other.

As soon as they pulled apart for some much needed oxygen, the brunet unlocked the door and tugged Kendall into the room after him. He made his way over to the bed, Kendall still in his grasp, and pushed the blond down onto the bed. He quickly made his way above the blond, straddling his waist and grasping the soft hair between his hands. He leaned down and sealed their lips together once again, this time forcing his tongue into the blond's mouth without teasing.

The brunet rocked his hips forward, creating some much needed friction for the both of them, and causing Kendall to wrap his legs around his waist. Kendall let out a groan, when the guy rocked his hips a little faster.

"Just – Ngh – fuck me." Kendall moaned into the kiss, reaching around and quickly unbuttoning and unzipping the guys pants.

Before Kendall was able to push down the pants and boxers, they guy grabbed his wrists and pinned them above Kendall's head. "Not yet."

Kendall began to protest but immediately stopped, when the guy reached down with one hand – the other keeping Kendall's hands pinned above his head – to push down Kendall's jeans and boxers in one fluid motion. Kendall groaned out, when the guy let go of his wrists and led a trail of opened mouthed kisses down his chest before sucking on his hip bone.

"Suck," The brunet demanded, shoving two fingers into Kendall's mouth, giving him no other choice but to follow through with the command. It was the brunet's turn to groan, when he felt Kendall swirl his tongue around the fingers and sucking on them.

When he deemed the lubricated enough, the brunet pulled his fingers out of Kendall's mouth and lightly trailed them down his chest. He trailed his fingers down to Kendall's entrance and shoving one of the fingers in, causing Kendall to groan out in slight pain and slight pleasure. The guy distracted Kendall by wrapping his other hand around his member and giving a few tugs, while he moved his finger in and out.

As soon as he heard Kendall moaning again, the guy slipped his second finger in and stopped moving them for a second. Looking up towards Kendall, he noticed that his eyes were shut tight and he had his bottom lip between his teeth. Trying to distract Kendall again, the guy licked a strip from the base to the tip of the underside of Kendall's dick.

A ragged breathe left Kendall's mouth, and the guy took the opportunity to start moving his fingers around again. The second Kendall started rocking back against the fingers, the brunet started searching out his prostate. And he instantly knew when he found it, because Kendall gave a loud moan at the motion.

"Please," Kendall moaned out, looking down towards the guy. "Just fuck – shit – fuck me!"

The guy ignored the plea for a few seconds, before he pulled his fingers out, earning a groan of protest. As he stood up from the bed to push down his pants, Kendall sat up to watch him; which had cause the guy to take his time with taking off his pants.

But the second the pants and boxers hit the floor, Kendall was pulling the guy back onto the bed to straddle him once again. Kendall quickly wrapped his legs back around the guys waist, while the guy spit on his hand and slicking up his member. After giving his dick a couple tugs, the brunet guided his member to Kendall's entrance and quickly pushing in.

Normally, Kendall would have killed anyone for not giving him time to adjust, which wasn't often because he was usually the one that topped, but as the guy started moving in and out, Kendall couldn't help but moaning out as his prostate was hit with each thrust.

"Harder" Kendall moaned out, gripping tighter onto the guy's hips. The guy instantly obliged, thrusting harder and faster, leaning down quickly to suck on Kendall's neck. "Fuck" Kendall moaned out.

It didn't take long for Kendall to reach his high and come, once the guy wrapped his hand around Kendall's member. And with Kendall clenching around him, the brunet reached his climax and spilled his seed deep inside of Kendall.

Collapsing on top of Kendall, the guy pulled out right before the two of them both passed out from the amount of alcohol in their systems.

XxX

The next morning, Kendall woke up with a throbbing headache. He didn't remember anything that happened the night before, and upon opening his eyes, he noticed a brunet that he didn't remember meeting the night before. The last thing that Kendall remembered was walking into the bad and gulping down shots of vodka every couple minutes.

He remembered fighting with Logan before he had left their house to head out to the bar. And the fight was over something that was definitely more than stupid. Logan had gone out and fucked some random dude that Kendall had never seen before. And what made the whole situation worse was that Kendall had gone out and done the exact same thing.

Kendall hadn't planned on sleeping with anyone when he thought of going out to the bar, and he knew that he didn't have any excuse for doing so. He also knew that Logan would never take him back, now that Kendall went out and slept with some random brunet, who looked so much like the guy that Logan showed a picture of the day before. And don't even ask Kendall why Logan had a picture of the guy. Something about Logan knowing him when they were little. But Kendall wasn't pay much attention to the details because Logan cheated on him!

And now, Kendall cheated on Logan.

Kendall felt like crying now that he realized that the worst part about this situation was that Logan had fucked the same guy that was passed out on top of Kendall. And really, this whole situation was fucked up. But Kendall couldn't help but laugh at the irony of the whole fucked up mess.

Not wanting to be touching the guy anymore, Kendall pushed the brunet off of him, which caused the guy to land on the floor in a _thud._ Normally, Kendall would have laughed, but he was too busy trying to find his pants and trying to get out before the guy actually opened his eyes. But the second Kendall stood up, a pain shut up his back and Kendall groaned out.

The guy, who was groaning about being pushed onto the floor, opened his eyes and saw Kendall. The guy's eyes widened at the sight of Kendall, and if Kendall didn't know any better he would have sworn the guy knew him.

"You" Was all the guy managed to say before he clutched his head at the headache that started up. "Fuck"

"What about me?" Kendall asked, grabbing for his pants that had been thrown down by his feet.

"You're the guy that – uh what's his name? – Logan was bitching about." The guy managed to stand up, probably a little too fast. "Isn't he your boyfriend, or something?"

"Yeah?" Kendall asked, a little shocked that Logan was talking about him to some whore.

The guy chuckled before answering, "Wow. So, you guys no longer together?"

"Probably not after last night." Kendall mumbled, looking down at the ground.

"What happened?"

"I gotta go." Kendall said, changing the subject and pulling his pants on.

XxX

"I can't believe you!" Logan yelled, standing up from the chair that he had been sitting at.

"Logan, please. I'm sorry." Kendall pleaded. "I didn't mean for it to happen. I don't even remember anything."

"It doesn't matter! I said I was sorry!" Logan was practically seething by now.

He understood why Kendall had gone out and drank. But as soon as Kendall mentioned the guy that Logan had slept with, Logan got pissed. It was one thing for Logan to go out and sleep with the guy. Well, no; but they would have gotten past the little bump in the road. It was another for Kendall to go out and sleep with the guy that Logan had slept with. And Logan was pissed.

"Yeah, I didn't mean for it to happen. One minute we were dancing and the next he was pulling me off the dance floor!" Kendall yelled back. He hadn't meant to yell, but Logan wasn't gonna listen to him much longer unless he too started yelling. "I don't know how it happened!"

"I don't care if you were drunk, Kendall." Logan lowered his voice once he heard Kendall start to yell. "I just, I was hoping you would have looked passed my little mistake."

"I did. I don't know why it happened. I literally forgave you the second I walked into the bar. I just – I don't know – got lost in the alcohol and managed to forget everything." Kendall took a step closer to Logan, lifting his hand to caress the side of Logan's face. "I really am sorry, Logan."

"I – I know." Logan mumbled, trying to look away from Kendall. He knew what he was about to tell Kendall was going to hurt Kendall more than anything. "I might have forgot to tell you something yesterday…"

"What?"

"I might have slept with James more than once…" By the end of the sentence, Kendall had to strain himself to just hear the words.

Kendall retracted his hand as if he had been burned. "What?"

"It's just – we used to date…and we both kind of got lost in the memories of the past. And we might have slept with each other more than once in the past couple months…" Logan felt so bad at the moment, and he didn't blame Kendall for what happened next.

A couple minutes passed by, Kendall just staring at Logan in disbelief. Here Logan was, yelling at Kendall for sleeping with the guy _once_, when Logan had slept with him _multiple times._ It was truly unbelievable.

"This fucking unbelievable, Logan!" Kendall took a couple steps away from him. "Here I was feeling bad for sleeping with the guy once, after already forgiving you. And you slept with the guy not once, but multiple times!"

"I – I know, and I'm sorry. Just, please forgive me." His voice was pleading and slightly pathetic.

And when usually Kendall instantly forgave him at the sound, Kendall was _not_ giving in.

"No." Kendall said. "I'm not forgiving you, Logan."

"_Please_" Logan begged.

"No! I am not going to forgive you for this." Kendall took a deep breath, before muttering two words he never thought he would ever say to Logan. "We're through."

"N-no, Kendall, Please."

"I'm sorry." Kendall said, before turning around and practically sprinting out of the house.

XxX

It had been a couple days since Kendall broke up with him. And even though it was kind of cruel, Logan wasn't the least bit depressed. Sure, it took Logan a few days to get over to Room 21, but even then, Logan was glad that he was able to come here without feeling guilty. And Logan couldn't help but smile when he knocked on the door.

A couple hours ago, Logan texted him saying that he wanted to meet up again. And Logan received a text, saying that he'd be ready in a couple hours. Which brought him to now, in front of the door that had ruined – but somehow fixed – everything.

It didn't take but five seconds, before the door was opening and revealing a brunet haired beauty. The guy was wearing nothing, and Logan found himself drooling at the sight.

James Diamond. The smirk that graced his lips, the hazel eyes that were already blown wide with lust, the muscles that were begging for Logan to run his fingers up and down. All of him was Logan's. And nothing was stopping him from stepping forward and crashing his lips to James'.

And really, Logan didn't feel one ounce guilty for cheating on Kendall. Because he had James and James was willing to do whatever Logan wanted.

So, really. Logan forgot who Kendall was the second their lips met and Logan was being pulled into the room and a slam of the door muffling their moans as Logan jumped up and wrapped his legs around James' waist, Logan's clothed erection rubbing against James' freed erection. And neither of them would change a thing.

**A/N: Uh, so…the ending was probably a little mean of me. And I probably could have written it a little better. But I have to say, I liked this. I made Logan a jackass in this, I know. And I'm sorry. But it was needed to be done. But don't forget to review. :)**


End file.
